Noite de Halloween
by Anninha.G
Summary: Na noite do dias das bruxas, os Cullen decidem curtir a festa. Mas uma brincadeira deixa Emmet, o mais brincalhão de todos, de queixo caído.


E aqui estou eu com uma oneshot de halloween. E é da saga Crepúsculo. xD

É depois de Amanhecer. Enfim, espero que gostem.

**Disclaimer:** A saga Crepúsculo pertence à Stephanie Meyer.

-

**Noite de Halloween**

Por: Anna Gonçalves

-

-

E assim eu continuo vivendo meu êxtase de felicidade.

Os dias nunca pareceram tão menores como parecem, as noites nunca passaram tão rápido como passam agora.

Depois da aventura com os Volturi a vida dos Cullen e dos Quileutes se tornou monótonas e chatas. Isso é o que Jacob sempre diz, Edward em certo ponto concorda e tenta sempre arrumar algo que cause adrenalina o bastante para se divertirem, mas é claro, nada que envolva vampiros sanguinários loucos para botar a mão no primeiro vampiro com dom que apareça na sua frente. Portanto curtimos os dias da melhor maneira possível e de noite eu e Edward curtimos do melhor jeito. Do nosso jeito.

Depois do acontecimento Volturi, passada uma semana, eu, Edward, Renesmee e Jacob fomos para o Rio de Janeiro para curtimos nossas férias prolongadas.

Não era uma missão para descobrir algo mais sobre minha filha incomum, já sabíamos o suficiente, Renesmee iria crescer até sua adolescência, depois iria parar e viver eternamente comigo paralisada na adolescência.

Eu fico feliz que meu relacionamento com Jacob não mudou. Ele ainda continua sendo meu melhor amigo e eu continuo sendo sua melhor amiga, mas agora podemos acrescentar mais coisas na equação. Jacob futuramente poderia ser meu genro. Eu não encaro com tanta loucura o impriting dele por minha filha, por enquanto ele só quer que ela seja feliz. Acho que mais para frente terei que me preocupar. Edward não se sente muito confortável com essa situação. No passado, ele teve que dividir meu coração com Jacob e agora, ele terá que dividir o coração de Renesmee com ele. Jacob sempre no centro das confusões. Mas apesar disso, meu marido e Jacob se tornaram bons amigos. Não morávamos mais em Forks, mas estamos morando em uma cidade grande e não tão distante de Forks. Jacob não poderia fica longe da matilha e Nessie, não queria ficar longe do meu pai.

Todos nós vivíamos em completo êxtase. Em completa felicidade.

Rosalie e eu vivemos amigáveis agora. Eu fico feliz que nossa parceria não acabou após o nascimento de minha filha.

Bem, hoje é noite de Halloween. O famoso dia das bruxas. Nunca fui afim dessa história de doces ou travessuras, mas Emmet, Edward, Jacob e Renesmee queriam sair nas ruas a fim de pedir doces, zoar com a cara dos idiotas quando pedissem travessuras e além de tudo, assustar todas as crianças tolinhas e bobinhas.

Alice curtiu a idéia, um novo e divertido motivos de criar roupas. Fantasias cheias de acessórios e que me assusta só de imaginar.

Vestimos-nos de diversas coisas; Eu, Alice e Rosalie, nos vestimos de bruxas. Seriamos as três irmãs bruxas da Nova Inglaterra. Emmet se fantasiou de Frankstein. Eu sei lá, mas ele combinou com essa fantasia. Jasper se arrumou de zumbi, meu amado marido, fantasiou-se de Freddy Krueger e Jacob virou um clássico lobisomem. Ele não se transformou. Jake até cogitou essa idéia, mas Alice queria fazer uma fantasia para ele e, portanto, teve que se fantasiar. Para terminar, minha adorável filha que agora transparecia que possuía uns 10 ou 12 anos, se fantasiou de vampira. Típico. Ah! Quase me esquecendo. Carlisle e Esme queriam ir conosco. Alice os fantasiou de noiva e noivo cadáver.

Estávamos todos muito bonitos. Saímos para as ruas. Éramos apenas para acompanharmos Renesmee, era para vermos ela pedir doces angelicalmente nas casas. Mas Emmet, Alice e Jacob se empolgaram e criaram uma competição. Edward sempre movido a uma competição, entrou também na brincadeira. Quem conseguisse pegar mais doces ganharia um bom banquete, Seja de sangue para os vampiros e seja de comida humana para minha filha e para Jacob. No final, os doces iriam mesmo para minha filha e para Jacob. Enfim... Foram andando pelas ruas pegando doces, assustando crianças. Éramos típicos adolescentes americanos e isso me fez sorrir. Essa experiência que nunca pude desfrutar quando era humana, ficou mais divertida quando me tornei um personagem de histórias de terror.

- Mamãe. – _Renesmee puxou minha capa_ – Tio Emmet está roubando na competição.

- O que ele está fazendo? – _perguntei sorrindo_

- Ele está assustando todo mundo. Assim não ganharei. – _ela birrou_

- Fale com Rosalie. Ela dará um jeito.

- Falarei com Jacob. – _ela sorriu vingativamente_ – Iremos armar um plano para vencermos.

- Cuidado. – _adverti_ – Nada que mostre o que somos.

- Não se preocupe mamãe. A noite de halloween promete.

Fiquei sorrindo enquanto a vi saltitando para perto de Jacob. Edward me olhou curioso. Ele já sabia do plano dela... Chegou perto de mim.

- O plano que os dois estão formulando é bem criativo.

- Você poderia me informar? - _o olhei_

- Não, não. - _Edward me beijou_ - Renesmee me pediu para não contar nada a ninguém.

- Nada que vá nos expor?

- Não. Nossa filha e Jacob conhecem as regras.

- Emmet vai cair como patinho. – _Alice veio saltitando para perto de nós_ – Ele vai morrer de susto.

- Literalmente? – _perguntei divertindo-me_

- Você sabe que não. – _ela me deu língua_.

Continuamos andando calmamente pelas ruas da cidade. Estava toda brilhante, enfeitada. Casas cheias de abóboras, algumas com papel higiênico molhado jogado por crianças que obtiveram como resposta, travessuras. Não consegui encontrar minha filha e nem meu amigo. Emmet e Alice ainda corriam pela rua pedindo doces.

- Onde eles estão? – _perguntei a Edward_

- Nessie me pediu para levar Emmet e todos para o cemitério.

- Cemitério? – _arqueei uma das minhas sombracelhas_

- Eles estão levando a sério essa brincadeira de halloween.

- Vá chamá-lo. – _sorri_ – Irei chamar Rose, Jasper, Carlisle e Esme. Sem contar sobre o plano.

Todos nós fomos para o cemitério. Inventamos para meu cunhado uma história de que tinha uma festa cheia de doces no cemitério. Emmet ficou todo alegre.

Ao entrarmos, deixamos Alice guiar Emmet. Os dois foram na frente.

Não percebi quando minha cunhada com jeito de fada sumiu. Aposto que ela também está envolvida.

Olhei para Edward com curiosidade e pude notar um quase sorriso nos seus lábios.

- Shiiii. _– ele me olhou_ – Se mostre assustada.

Olhei para frente e vi Emmet largando a sacola cheia de doces. Ele estava parado, atônito. Andei depressa para ficar ao lado dele e olhei para frente e encontrei minha Renesmee deitada encima de um tumulo toda ensangüentada, com amarras e com os olhinhos arregalados.

- Renesmee... _– murmurei assustada. Sim, eu sabia que era só uma brincadeira. Mas eles foram longe demais, estava tudo muito real_.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – _Emmet deu um passou a minha frente e tentou alcançar Nessie. Hesitou no momento em que ela começou a flutuar. Minha filha não estava usando um vestido longo e preto quando saímos da casa._ – Mas o que?

- Gostosuras ou travessuras? – _Renesmee falou sombriamente e sorriu_ – Isso é tudo sua culpa Emmet. A maldição do dias das bruxas está sendo cumprida.

- Maldição? – _Emmet virou para Edward e eu acabei notando um olhar assustado no rosto do meu cunhado_ – O que ela está dizendo?

- Não sei. – _meu_ _marido falou de um jeito, intrigado. Ele estava intrigado_ – Não consigo ler a mente dela.

- Renesmee... – _chamei-a_ – Minha filha? Meu amor...

- Não sou sua filha. Não pertenço a sua família. Culpa dele! – _ela apontou para Emmet_

- Calada! _– uma mulher apareceu ao lado de Nessie. Uma mulher extremamente pálida, mais pálida que o normal para nossa espécie, com cabelos longos e extremamente negros, um pouco mais alta... _– Essa garota não é mais a garota que vocês conheciam.

- Mas quem é você? – _perguntei. Agora fiquei curiosa. Não conhecia aquela mulher. Olhei para Edward, ele apenas sorriu e piscou um olho para mim. _

- Sou um anjo da morte. – _sorriu. Um sorriso extremamente medonho. Continuou falando com aqueles lábios pintados com um batom muito vermelho_ – Todo ano, toda noite de halloween apareço para concretizar a maldição do dias das bruxas.

- Que maldição é essa? – _Emmet perguntou confuso_

- Se uma criança for impedida de ganhar os doces da noite, ela morrerá de uma forma brutal. E o culpado, terá terríveis assombrações ao longo da vida.

- Se eu lhe devolver os doces... Ela voltará não é?

- Não é fácil assim. – _Renesmee continuou_ – Se aproxime. Veja o que aconteceu com sua sobrinha e o que acontecerá com toda sua família. Com sua preciosa Rosalie.

Emmet olhou rapidamente para trás e viu a expressão aterrorizada de todos nós. Rosalie estava completamente assustada.

- Emmet... – _se eu pudesse chorar, eu choraria. Queria que fosse realista. Fiz a minha melhor expressão sofrida para ele. Prendi uma gargalhada ao ver o medo estampado nos olhos dele. _

Ele se aproximou de minha filha e lhe deixou ser tocada por ela. Não sei o que ela mostrou a ele, mas algo terrível era. Algo que fez ele se distanciar rapidamente. Era raro algo assustar meu cunhado.

- Eu não vou permitir que aconteça isso. – _ele falou com fúria. Virou-se para a mulher de cabelos longos e avançou brutamente encima dela. _

Começaram a lutar. Pelo os movimentos que a mulher fazia, pude concluir que era Alice. Ela sabia se desviar com precisão dos movimentos de Emmet. Olhei para trás e vi Jasper ficar tenso.

- Liberte-a. Liberte minha sobrinha e não ouse machucar minha Rose. Nem minha família.

Alice começou a gargalhar.

- Eu não acredito nisso Em. – _ela disse entre uma gargalhada e outra_ – Não acredito que você caiu nessa.

- Alice? – _ele perguntou confuso_

Ela tirou a peruca e os saltos que a deixaram maior e continuou sorrindo.

- Sinceramente, eu não acredito.

- Hahahaha. – _Renesmee não se segurou e caiu na gargalhada_ – Você deveria ter visto sua cara titio. Imperdível.

- Nessie... Você está voando. Como eu não podia acreditar nisso?

- Ela está sendo carregada por braços fortes. – _Jake tirou o vestido do rosto e apareceu sorrindo _– É o que acontece quando tentam trapacear. Ainda mais, por cima da minha Nessie.

- Vocês sabiam disso? – _Emmet olhou para trás e perguntou_

- Eu definitivamente não fazia idéia. – _Rose disse_.

- Apenas eu e Bella. – _Edward interrompeu_

- Eu estava sabendo de tudo. Mas que foi realista demais, isso foi. Não conhecia aquela mulher... Eu também fiquei com certo medo.

- Tudo isso porque roubei seus doces Nessie?

- Você trapaceou tio Emmet. Não é justo! _– minha filha sorriu_

- Hm... Eu já sabia de tudo. Desde o começo. – _Emmet sorriu_ – Não me assustou.

- Claro que sim. – _meu marido finalmente gargalhou_ – E eu nem consigo ler sua mente.

- E eu não consigo sentir suas emoções. – _Jasper se meteu do lado de Alice_ – Fiquei tenso quando começaram a lutar.

- Eu não iria me machucar. – _ela o beijou_

- Vocês têm uma criatividade do caramba. – _Emmet finalmente gargalhou_ – Como fui idiota de cair nisso.

- Vamos logo para casa. Essa noite vai ser longa para os comedores de doce. – falei.

Todos concordaram. Fomos andando alegres para casa. Foi algo emocionante essa noite.

- Deveríamos ter filmado. – _eu olhei para Edward tristemente_ – Algo assim não irá acontecer de novo.

- Não se preocupe Bella. – _Alice interrompeu_ – Está tudo gravado. Pensei em tudo.

Sorrimos. Olhei para Renesmee que estava ao lado de Jake. Estava feliz. Com sacolas de doces e segurando a mão do meu melhor amigo. Que bom que ela vai ter essa experiência enquanto aparenta 10 anos.

- Foi um bom halloween. – _Edward segurou minha mão._

- Um ótimo e inesquecível halloween.

Beijei demoradamente meu marido. Por fim... Nunca havia gostado do dias das bruxas, mas hoje, eu abro essa exceção. Se a cada ano eu for me divertir assim, que demais.

Fomos os pesadelos para nós mesmo. Esse é o significado de halloween. E então? Gostosuras ou travessuras? Eu prefiro travessuras.


End file.
